What Sirius wants
by Laia Moon
Summary: Sirius wants something. Problem is, he’s not sure how to get it...or rather, get it to notice him…...Short Oneshot SiriusRemus


_Author: _Laia Moon

_Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter does not (and, let's face it, never will) belong to me. No, I am not JK Rowling in disguise, writing fanfiction under a supposed pseudonym. I am a mere university student.

_Pairing:_ Sirius/ Remus;

_Rating:_ T, because it has mention of slash.

_Summary:_ Sirius wants something. Problem is, he's not sure how to get it…..or rather, get it to notice him…..

_Notes:_ This is a gift-fic for my most Darling of all Darlings (snicker meaning Best Friend), D-chan. She's known as Angel no Yami on this site (ffdotnet), if I remember correctly. When I told her I'd write something as a gift to her, she requested this pairing—and so, this fic was born (despite the fact that I found writing this particular pairing very hard, seeing as how the pairing itself leaves me pretty much indifferent….so, OK, I dislike it. NOT because it's slash. Slash is fine.). I hope you like it, Yami Dearest. I'm also working on the other fic, never fear!!

_Notes 2:_ This is currently un-betaed, so feel free to point out any typos or incorrect use of prepositions or whatever in your reviews. I'm not a native English-speaker, so stuff can happen, and mistakes can be made.

_**What Sirius wants…**_

Sirius Black was daring. He was reckless, and did everything other people thought of but never had the guts to do.

Sirius Black was admired. He was popular. With his black eyes, dancing with merriment, and dark hair flowing behind him, there was not one woman (and some men) in all Gryffindor who had not wished to go out with him on a date, at least once.

Sirius Black was a Gryffindor., through and through. Dashing, brave, he threw all of his character in the face of his Slytherin ancestors, members of The Most Noble House of Black. And laughed.

Griffyndors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs smiled, sighed and laughed with him. Slytherins badmouthed him both behind his back and in his face (with the resulting already known consequences). There was no denying that Sirius Black, the black sheep of the Black family, was a very well-known man. He practically thrived on attention.

Sirius Black was quite possibly the most stubborn person out of his whole House, possibly including several of the others. _Everyone_ knew that, once he put his mind to something, he pursued it until he finished. If it was something (or someone) he wanted, he got it, no matter what. He was like a dog tracking prey, running it down, and finally capturing it, some people whispered behind his back. If only they knew how right they were—his acquisition of a dog Animagus form only accentuated these aspects of his personality and behaviour.

So, when Sirius Black decided that he wanted to seduce his best friend, Remus Lupin, he set upon it with the determination often bestowed on other tasks…such as pulling pranks, teasing whatever Slytherin happened to walk by, or his Transfiguration homework.

If there was one thing Sirius Black _was not, _it was subtle. He liked to boast that he preferred leaving subtleties and cunning (along with backstabbing and the likes) to the Slytherins. He tried to be as little like his Black ancestors as possible.

Predictably, the whole House found out his plans within a week of their start. The whole House with the exception of a certain werewolf, that is. Because if there was one thing Remus Lupin _was_ it was _blissfully oblivious_. Short of having it shouted in his face or screeched into his ear, Remus Lupinsimply would _never notice_.

A mixed blessing, as his best friend found out. Certainly Remus wouldn't find out about the terribly wicked (and perverted) thoughts running through Sirius's mind, but he also proved himself a hard object of seduction.

Subtle (for Sirius) hints didn't work. Teasing about sexual matters didn't either. Flat-out asking about sexual preferences only resulted in an amused smirk and raised eyebrow from the quiet boy.

_Darnit, _Sirius thought, _I spend practically 24 hours a day with him, and as far as I know, he could be _asexual, _of all things!!_

The Question needed an answer. And Sirius, one very frustrated puppy, had run out of ways to ask. There was only one last thing he might be able to do…

---

It was common knowledge (especially after living with him for so many years) that Remus _always_ went to the library after dinner. He spent a few hours there, and then retired to the Common Room at Griffyndor Tower before curfew.

Sirius Black silently lay in wait for his prey.

There he was! Remus, wearing threadbare robes, as always, was making his way down the hall. When he was about to go by the statue of Egadwa the Surprised, he was surprised himself—Sirius jumped out from behind the statue!

"I like you, Remus. A _lot._" Sirius cut to the chase. And proceeded to snog the daylights out of his astonished friend. After all, if he got punched away and rejected he might as well make the most of the situation first, right?

After putting a certain amount of distance between his mouth and Sirius's (rather reluctantly), Remus gave an answer to the (not) Question posed by his (now revealed) admirer.

"I like you too, Sirius. Honestly, it was about _time_ you said or did _something_."

In the short second before the werewolf captured the dog's lips in a second kiss, the dog found himself feeling a bit confused. Alas! Perhaps the shy little wolf wasn't as clueless as he liked others to think?

---

From the shadows, another figure watched the scene unfold. He too was a regular library-goer, and happened to have been curious enough to investigate when he heard a few noises down the hall.

Watching the second kiss, black eyes narrowed in hatred. Pushing greasy locks behind his ear once again, the boy—nearly a man—stalked off down the hallway, robes swishing slightly.

The next day, Severus Snape picked a fight with the Marauders. When the time came, and he cursed the werewolf, for the first time… he actually meant it.

---

…_**.Sirius gets.**_

---

AN: So, what did you think? Sorry, D-chan dearest, if it wasn't as graphic as you hoped. You know that writing this pairing is very hard for me….I could even say that every word sends stabs through my heart….hahaha, there you go, 820 or so stabs just for you!

I couldn't resist inserting a little itty bit of one-sided Severus/Sirius….it's the pairing I'd actually ship, if I read more slash HP fanfiction. It's my little personal interpretation of why Snape still hates Remus (and, yes, Sirius too) , after years and years….

Please read and review? I appreciate comments of all sorts, even flames—just make sure to sign, if you flame, so I can reply adequately. snorts


End file.
